


What The Doctor Ordered

by siesiegirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesiegirl/pseuds/siesiegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by gepardo's <a href="http://gepardo.tumblr.com/post/49451341743/rums-little-girl-decides-to-play-doctor-and-cure">fanart</a>. "Rum’s little girl decides to play doctor and cure her daddy’s boo boo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Doctor Ordered

"Lemme fixit, Daddy!" She crawled up onto the footstool where he rested his ankle, her dark curls bouncing around her face. Every stuffed animal in the house had been treated to the contents of the doctor kit she had begged for on the way home from the park today, and even her mother hadn't escaped to tidy the kitchen after dinner without brightly-colored bandages on her fingers and forehead.

He smiled at her. "Would you please, sweetheart?"

She beamed fit to burst before turning very serious and studying him. "Hm, Daddy's foot hurts."

His smile faltered a bit. How often had she heard that in only three years of life? "Yes it does," he admitted.

"I'll make it better," she declared, with a certainty that reminded him of her mother.

Because he could deny her nothing, he obligingly rolled his pants leg up, exposing the old – so old – scars and lumps of mis-healed bone. His darling girl didn't flinch at what was probably the first truly ugly thing she'd ever seen. She got that from her mother, too.

"Fix you up in no time!" she singsonged, as she dug into her little kit. She stuck the thermometer into his mouth (backwards), and used the stethoscope on his temple, his neck, his ribs on the right side, his left knee, and finally his right ankle, which she looked at and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I got _just_ the thing," she crowed, and brought out her box of bandages. And used every. last. one. to cover every scar she could find, and when she ran out, covered the rest in kisses.

"All better, Daddy?" she looked up at him, eyes bright and hopeful and happy.

"Much better, my darling," he managed past the lump in his throat. "Come here." She crawled up into his lap and snuggled against his chest. "Thank you," he said, kissing the top of her head. "That's just right."


End file.
